


桑塔纳

by SississiS



Category: Real Person Fiction, 五黑框, 冒学
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 纯肉PWP，部分描述比较cult。
Relationships: 江南/今何在





	桑塔纳

两大天神互相啃咬，金属腥甜纠缠唇齿，舌尖交缠吮吸。

是“铁甲依然在你妹”的味道，江南舔舔自己牙龈，再次和两厢情愿仇人深吻。

他狠狠顶进今何在身体，意在用情欲的利刃从内而外剖开他的内心，要看血肉是否依旧光艳美丽，散发诱人的少年狂妄意气。今何在溢出半声呜咽似水滴滑落新鲜脆嫩杨柳叶。江南趴蹭今何在颈窝，牙尖磨咬搏动的血脉，势要扎破一层皮品尝久违的鲜甜血气。

今何在唇色红极，大概因愤怒与背叛而熊熊烧灼。泪水模糊的视野中他也能分辨出江南似暴怒似沉迷的发红眼睛，于是他露出笑容，嘴角上扬的每个弧度都涂满挑衅与傲慢。

江南想，他是真的恨我啊。

于是他拨开今何在额前冷汗粘黏的柔软发丝，要他视野里别无它物，除了一个不再是鹧鹕天的江南。黄金的灯光照在今何在镍铜的侧脸，白银的玻璃镜面反射狠厉眼神，美妙得像火光璀璨的南非大钻。

圆润指甲掐进江南背脊，一划一道斑斓血痕。汗滴洗过翻出来的皮肉，粗糙的痛感继续刺激江南神经。今何在的小腿紧紧勾住江南的腰，期冀他先于自己溺死于狂乱欲情。

真是很好的眼睛，今何在指尖忍不住抚上脸颊，全凭记忆描摹他薄汗浸润的眉骨。明澈一滴水摔落今何在唇边，是汗水是泪水？他只能尝到错乱的咸辛苦涩。

或许它们本来是一体的，今何在想，血液亦然，只是颜色和味道掺杂艳冶的蔷薇和晚霞。

江南下身不曾停止动作，微凉的指尖擦过眉眼的感觉却比柔软甬道迎合更直刺心胸。他俯下头颅，两额相抵。皮肉传来温度滚烫，耳畔呼吸热度蓬勃。是了，他从前喜欢，现在依旧不可否认。

今何在就是这般令人着迷，江南大笑，魂牵梦绕，爱恨难平。

嫣红深红浸染锁骨胸颈，朱砂色吻痕源自朱砂扭曲的主权宣告，向今何在。

江南按住今何在纸样双肩，捞起皮肉软嫩的膝弯，泄愤般恶狠狠抽插。梅子暗红的穴口吞吐肉棒，透明润滑液泛起水光潋滟楚楚可怜。今何在不甘示弱，突如其来收紧，江南几乎瞬时交待。他搂抱江南脖颈尽力吊起自己，求得迷乱快感情潮中探出水面大口呼吸。

还小仙女？今何在有些好笑——打破他人愚蠢天真的幻梦如同击碎华丽艳俗的玻璃工艺品一样快乐——江南离清正美白莲花差了一米八三，特别是现在，特别是现在察觉自己走神，报复性顶弄敏感点让自己求死不得的江南。

啊……这感觉何其病态。唯一感到安慰的是同样病态的江南亲吻瘦弱胸膛，在束缚囚禁几乎挣出心脏的第四肋落下绵密的吻。被快欲几近杀死的今何在模模糊糊意识只好奇自己血肉里又开出的花何等风情万种，能引得江南若痴如狂撩掠不止。

冲进身体的精液和高潮彻底解构了他，狂妄肆意眼神犹存，勾断江南理智大弦。

今何在眼神涣散，时滞的余韵扫上圆润脸颊潮红万千。同样沦没情欲的江南吻去他眼角流溢的泪水，动作温缓柔和，所以今何在心中某些现在为止也不能算作不切实际的幻想火星迸溅。

抬头撞上江南的眼睛，一如既往深不见底，此时又闪烁幽微流光虹彩。


End file.
